


Domestic Bliss

by Ulalume



Series: Major Grys [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Grys and Aric Jorgan isn't always about fighting for the Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Batgrl.

“Jorgan, what is _that_?” Grys was staring at the lump in the middle of the bed.

Aric peered out from the bathroom, where he was flossing his canines. She had invoked the last name. That didn’t bode well. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“That.” She pointed.  
  
He dropped the floss into the waste compartment and strode into the room to investigate.  
  
“Uh, I don’t know how that got there. I was —” his voice faltered when she turned to direct the heat of a thousand suns at him.  
  
“ That looks like a _hairball_ .” She fumed. “ _On the bed_ _._ How did that happen?”  
  
He looked abashed. “It must have happened when the kits and I were watching cartoons in here, while you were out running errands. Before the nanny droid took them to the park.”  
  
“And you were too busy poring over your Fantasy Huttball spreadsheets to notice that one of them upchucked? How could you miss that sound?” She shook her head at her husband.  
  
He managed to look guilty as he mentioned “And by the way, we’re out of hairball formula.”  
  
Grys threw her hands up in the air. “That’s it. You’re in charge of changing the sheets. Plus, you can give the kids a bath when they get back.” She tossed him clippers and added “And you might as well trim your claws while you’re at it, if you know what’s good for you.” She turned around, and he saw the scratches on her back before she shrugged on her jacket.  
  
Before she closed the door to the apartment, she poked her head back in and asked “Do you think they want bubblegum or grape flavor?”

  
15.08.2012


End file.
